The Worst
by n4oK0
Summary: SEQUEL to TERUSKANLAH. UPDATE! GS, OOC, OC, AU. KRISHO, a bit WonKyu, Sehun, Tao. No Summary. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Worst 1 – Sequel Teruskanlah**

**Pairing/Charas : Krisho, a bit Wonkyu, Sehun, Tao, and later many more**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Jhene Aiko and her label company**

**Inspired : The Worst by Jhene Aiko**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, OOC, OC, AU, Angst, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kepada Kris Wu yang sangat aku cintai,_

_Krisku sayang. Ah, mungkin ini akan menjadi kata sayangku yang terakhir untukmu Kris. Aku mungkin tidak bisa lagi memanggilmu demikian karena untuk apa aku memanggilmu begitu jika kau akhirnya hanya menatapku jijik seolah-olah aku ini sampah._

_Tapi sudahlah, mungkin memang itu arti diriku bagimu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau begitu membenciku tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah ringan tangan kepadaku. Aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah mengusirku secara terang-terangan. Aku bersyukur, karena mungkin kau tidak melakukannya karena kau masih memiliki sedikit rasa cinta kepadaku._

_Kris, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan di hatiku. Aku tak pernah sempat bertanya kepadamu, tapi sekarang akan aku tanyakan._

_Kau siapa Kris? Apa kau kekasihku? Kris kekasihku yang begitu menyayangiku, yang selalu tersenyum dan memanjakan diriku, yang selalu ada untukku saat suka dan duka. Kris yang suka memelukku dengan erat sampai terkadang aku sulit bernafas. Kris yang menciumku terkadang lembut dan juga terkadang penuh gairah, menuntut agar aku menyerah dalam kungkungan cintamu. Kris yang terus mengatakan cintanya kepadaku, Kris yang membuktikan cintanya kepadaku, Kris yang berjanji akan terus mencintaiku sampai maut memisahkan kita._

_Kau bukan dia Kris. Kau orang lain yang berada dalam raga kekasihku Kris._

_Mungkin akulah yang salah. Mungkin aku yang tak becus mengurusmu. Mungkin aku yang bodoh karena sempat menunda pernikahan kita karena keinginanku untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku. Mungkin karena itu kau merasa aku tak serius denganmu. Mungkin karena itu kau tak menganggapku lagi sebagai kekasihmu. Kau menganggapku sebagai pembantumu, sebagai orang yang menumpang di apartemen yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita berdua. Kau mungkin lebih menganggapku sebagai patung penghias rumahmu. _

_Kris, kau bukan kekasih yang aku cintai dulu meski entah hatiku yang tolol atau aku yang terlalu keras kepala karena masih menyimpan rasa tersiksa ini. Kau bukan Krisku dan untuk itu, aku akan pergi. Kau bebas Kris. Kau bebas dengan duniamu. Kau bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja. Kau bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja karena aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Kau bisa teruskan apa yang kau anggap baik untukmu._

_Aku dan dia, calon bayiku, akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Kami akan memulai semuanya dari awal, tanpa kehadiranmu. Kau tak perlu cemas jika dia suatu saat datang dan memintamu mengakuinya sebagai ayah karena bayiku tidak memiliki ayah. Dia hanya memiliki aku, ibunya._

_Selamat tinggal Kris. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sempat mengisi hari-hariku dengan kenangan indah. Ini terakhir kalinya kau akan mendengar kabar dariku._

_Semoga kau bahagia._

_Dari Choi Suho yang pernah, kini dan selalu mencintai Kris Wu di dalam hatinya._

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Ruang bersalin itu dipenuhi erangan-erangan kesakitan dan suara dukungan dari setiap orang yang berada di dalamnya. Di ruang antara hidup dan mati itu, terbaring di ranjang persalinan seorang wanita yang sampai saat ini masih bersusah payah untuk menghadirkan buah hatinya ke dunia.

Ditemani seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal kecoklatan yang sayangnya harus tertutup topi untuk operasi, calon ibu muda itu terus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, mengejang, mendorong bayi yang telah dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan lebih.

Dokter dan para suster yang menangani persalinan itu pun masih dengan segenap keahliannya mencoba menyelamatkan keduanya. Mereka semua sudah di ruangan ini selama berjam-jam. Dokter tersebut benar-benar ingin agar keduanya selamat, namun dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat penuh sesal, dengan berat hati dia mungkin harus melakukan apa yang telah disepakati dengan keluarga calon ibu tersebut sebelum mereka masuk ruang bersalin ini.

Meski pun begitu, meski keadaan sang ibu dan sang bayi tidak terlalu baik, sampai detik ini sang dokter masih bertekad bahwa keduanya harus bisa dia selamatkan. Dokter itu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan untuk dapat memberikan kekuatan kepadanya demi keselamatan wanita dan juga bayi yang sedang menunggu untuk bisa melihat dunia, seberapa kejamnya dunia itu nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Oek! Oek!" Suara tangis bayi perempuan menggema di ruang bersalin tersebut. Semua orang menarik dan membuang nafasnya lega karena satu jiwa telah dilahirkan dengan selamat. Sedangkan sang ibu masih terbaring lemah walau terlihat senyuman manis dan linangan airmata kebahagiaan karena dia bisa melihat buah hatinya hadir di dunia ini.

"Kau hebat baby Su. Kau hebat. Eonnie bangga padamu. Oh sayang, eonnie bersyukur kau selamat. Eonnie menyayangimu." Ucap wanita yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu kepada Choi Suho, adik iparnya. Mendengar puji syukur dan kata-kata sayang dari Kyuhyun membuat Suho memalingkan sejenak perhatiannya dari sang buah hati dan tersenyum kepada wanita yang telah sangat berjasa kepada dirinya itu. Wanita yang merupakan istri kakaknya yang sudah menyayangi dirinya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Eonnie… Terima kasih eonnie… Terima kasih eonnie sudah berada bersamaku selama ini. Aku juga menyayangi eonnie." balas Suho tersenyum dengan linangan airmatanya. Kyuhyun membelai rambut Suho dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wanita cantik itu lalu mengecup kening Suho sebelum berpamitan keluar, ingin memberi tahu Siwon bahwa dia sudah memiliki keponakan perempuan yang begitu cantik dan menggemaskan.

Sementara Suho, kebahagiaannya terus menguar tatkala suster memberikan bayi cantik itu ke dalam dekapannya. Suho lalu mencium pucuk kepala bayi merah itu lama sebelum kembali menyerahkannya kepada suster untuk dibersihkan.

"Nyonya akan bertemu dengannya setelah nyonya dipindahkan ke kamar. Selamat ya nyonya." Ucap suster itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Suho hanya membalas dengan anggukan sebelum kelelahan membuatnya memejamkan mata. Namun, sebelum mata itu benar-benar menutup, Suho masih sempat menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kris, dia cantik sekali. Dia cantik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tujuh Tahun Kemudian**

"Sehunnie! Sudah umma katakan, jangan berkelahi sayang! Kau itu anak perempuan! Bersikaplah yang manis!" tegur Choi Suho tegas sambil bersedekap memandangi dengan lekat putri semata wayangnya yang sekarang terlihat berantakan dengan seragamnya yang penuh dengan lumpur, rok yang robek di tepi bawahnya dan wajah yang penuh dengan lebam ditambah dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Ibu muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya jengah, tak mengerti mengapa putri kecilnya itu senang sekali berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki. Apakah ini pengaruh dari pamannya yang terus mengajarinya olahraga taekwondo? Sepertinya Suho perlu bicara dengan Siwon. Ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih baik dia bicara kepada Kyuhyun biar nanti istri kakaknya itu yang berbicara kepada Siwon. Cara itu lebih ampuh untuk membuat Siwon jera dan tidak terus menerus mengajak putrinya ke tempat latihan taekwondo.

"Tapi Kai yang lebih dulu nakal umma. Sehunnie hanya berusaha membela teman baru Sehunnie." Kelit bocah perempuan berusia tujuh tahun itu mencoba membela dirinya. Choi Sehun, nama putri tungal Suho tersebut, tidak terima dimarahi oleh sang bunda karena kali ini dia memang merasa tidak bersalah. Sehun memukul dan akhirnya terjadi perkelahian dengan Kim Jongin, atau Kai, karena bocah laki-laki seumurannya tersebut, menjahili seorang siswa baru di sekolah mereka.

Siswa baru tersebut merupakan anak laki-laki keturunan Cina yang baru saja pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Bocah itu sebenarnya sudah seminggu pindah ke sekolah Sehun dan Kai, namun karena sifatnya yang pemalu, bocah bernama Wu Zitao itu baru mau membuka dirinya. Itu pun hanya kepada Sehun karena memang gadis cilik itu yang terlebih dulu mendekati Zitao, atau Tao.

Kedekatan keduanya tentu saja membuat Kai, ketua anak-anak di sekolah tersebut menjadi berang dan marah kepada Tao. Pasalnya, Kai menyukai, sangat menyukai, Sehun yang manis dan baik meski terkadang terlalu _tomboy_. Kai menjadikan Tao sebagai sasaran empuk pem-_bully_-an dia dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak tinggal diam melihat Tao yang sering dikerjai oleh Kai dan kelompoknya. Seperti yang sudah terjadi tadi siang,

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya berkelahi dan menyebabkan kedua wali mereka di panggil oleh pihak sekolah. Suho mewakili Sehun dan seorang kakek tua beserta seorang wanita kelebihan _make up_, bibi Kai, mewakili Kai karena kedua orang tua Kai sudah meninggal dunia sejak Kai berusia tiga tahun.

"Maafkan putri saya tuan Kim, dia memang nakal tapi saya yakin Sehun tidak bermaksud buruk kepada Kai." Ucap Suho tidak menggubris pembelaan Sehun dan justru meminta maaf kepada kakek dari Kai. Tuan Kim tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Dia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang cemberut karena sang umma tidak menggubris pembelaannya. Tuan Kim lalu meletakan tangan keriputnya di kepala Sehun dan mengelusnya sayang.

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf Suho-ssi. Saya tahu seperti apa cucu saya. Saya yakin Sehunnie berkata yang sebenarnya bahwa Kai lah yang memulai pertengkaran ini terlebih dulu." Sahut tuan Kim memihak Sehun.

Gadis kecil berambut panjang diikat seperti buntut kuda itu tersenyum lebar ketika tuan Kim membelanya. Dia memandang Kai lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kai. Kai pura-pura tak peduli dengan tingkah Sehun padahal dia menyembunyikan senyumnya karena setidaknya Sehun memperhatikan dirinya dengan bertingkah seperti itu. Belum lagi Kai berpikir Sehun begitu lucu ketika menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Appa! Kenapa appa jadi membela anak nakal ini?! Sudah jelas dia ini biang masalah! Seharusnya dia di keluarkan saja dari sekolah. Cih, walau aku tak heran kenapa anak urakan ini bertingkah seperti itu. Ayahnya saja tak jelas." Cemooh bibi Kai, Kim Taeyeon. Dia memandang sebelah mata kepada Suho yang justru tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski dia menghela nafas mencoba bersabar menghadapi, sekali lagi, orang yang menilainya buruk.

Suho tidak ambil peduli dengan cemoohan orang mengenai statusnya yang _single parent._ Yang dia pedulikan hanya kondisi dan perasaan Sehun. Suho ingat bagaimana dulunya Sehun selalu menangis sampai pernah tidak mau bicara dengannya karena tak pernah menceritakan siapa ayah kandungnya. Namun entah kapan, suatu hari Sehun datang kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia merasa bahagia meski hanya dengan Suho seorang sebagai orang tuanya. Dugaan Suho, pasti Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang berbicara dari hati ke hati kepada Sehun. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Suho merasa behutang budi kepada kedua kakaknya itu.

"Diam Taeyeon. Aku tak butuh pendapatmu. Lebih baik kau bawa Kai ke mobil. Aku yang akan urus semuanya disini." Suara berat tuan Kim membuat Suho memperhatikan kakek bersahaja itu. Suho sedikit terkejut melihat kerasnya raut wajah tuan Kim memandang putrinya sendiri.

"Tapi appa…"

"Kau mau membantahku?" pertanyaan itu atau mungkin lebih tepat sebagai pernyataan tegas dari tuan Kim langsung membungkam mulut Taeyeon untuk membantah. Dengan menghentakkan kaki seperti anak kecil merajuk, Taeyeon menarik tangan Kai lalu berlalu dari kantor kepala sekolah. Taeyeon sempat sengaja menabrak bahu Suho pada saat dia keluar ruangan. Suho sekali lagi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah Taeyeon yang tidak bersahabat dengannya.

"Suho-ssi." Panggilan tuan Kim membuat Suho menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kepada orang yang sebenarnya adalah atasan Suho itu. Ya, tuan Kim adalah atasan Suho di perusahaan tempat Suho bekerja. Suho menyambung hidupnya dengan bekerja sebagai salah satu editor di penerbitan buku milik tuan Kim.

"Ya tuan Kim?"

"Saya minta maaf atas sikap Taeyeon tadi. Dia terlalu aku manjakan sejak kecil sehingga dia seperti itu. Semoga dia tidak menyinggungmu." Ucap tuan Kim meminta maaf atas kelakuan Taeyeon. Suho tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tak ambil hati sikap Taeyeon tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa tuan. Saya sudah biasa."

"Tapi tante _make up_ tebal itu perlu diajari sopan santun umma. Dia menyebalkan sekali." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba, ikut serta dalam pembicaraan Suho dan tuan Kim. Mata Suho membelalak ketika ucapan polos itu keluar dari bibir putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Sehunnie!" tegur Suho keras. Dia tidak suka Sehun bersikap tidak sopan dan menimbrung pembicaraannya dengan orang lain. Namun pendapat itu tidak sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh tuan Kim, karena beberapa saat setelah ucapan itu terucap, kakek tua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahaha… Putrimu sungguh memiliki karakter yang kuat Suho-ssi. Hei manis, kau mau tidak ikut haraboji makan malam? Ya sebagai penebus kesalahan Kai kepadamu."

"Makan malam? Dimana? Kebetulan umma, Sehunnie sudah lapar dan waktu makan malam sebentar lagi. Umma pasti tak sempat belanja dan membuatkan Sehunnie makan malam bukan?!"

"Sehunnie, kita tak boleh merepotkan orang lain. Umma masih sempat membuatkanmu makan malam. Tuan Kim terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi kami…"

"Kau maunya makan dimana manis?" Tanya tuan Kim sengaja tidak mendengarkan perkataan Suho.

"Tuan Kim…"

"Bolehkah aku makan malam di restoran Cina yang baru dibuka itu? Kata Tao-ah, disana makanannya enak dan kita bisa dapat diskon karena restoran itu milik appanya Tao-ah." Usul Sehun semangat. Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arah Tao yang sejak tadi diam saja sampai-sampai Suho dan tuan Kim baru menyadari ada seorang anak laki-laki di ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Oh… Kalau begitu ayo manis, kita makan disana. Hwangsoo-ah. Maaf cucuku jadi merepotkanmu." Ajak tuan Kim sambil mengucapkan maaf kepada kepala sekolah dasar itu yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya. Kepala Sekolah Kang Hwangsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mempersilahkan mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangannya karena masalah mereka sudah selesai.

"Tapi tuan Kim…" Suho yang masih tidak enak karena akan merepotkan atasannya tersebut mencoba menolak tawaran tuan Kim sekali lagi. Hanya saja tatapan yang sedikit mengintimidasi dari tuan Kim, membuat Suho terdiam kikuk.

"Tak ada penolakan Suho-ssi. Kita makan malam bersama." Tegas tuan Kim sekali lagi dan kali ini, Suho tak mampu menolaknya. Wanita cantik berkulit putih nan mulus itu pun akhirnya mengangguk.

Tuan kim tersenyum senang lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Sehun. Tak lupa dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Tao lalu mengajak bocah kecil pemalu itu.

"Ayo nak. Kau juga ikut. Restoran Cina itu milik appamu bukan?! Sekalian haraboji mengantarmu pulang. Tampaknya appamu tidak bisa datang." Ucap tuan Kim. Tao terlihat sungkan namun anggukan pasti dari Sehun membuat Tao yakin lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menerima uluran tangan tuan Kim. Kini tangan tuan Kim menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Tao sementara Suho mengikuti dari belakang.

"Maaf saya terlambat. Pekerjaan saya baru seles…" suara berat yang sedikit terengah-engah karena kemungkinan dia berlari ke kantor kepala sekolah tersebut, menyebabkan tiga orang dewasa dan dua orang bocah menoleh ke arahnya.

Suho menatap wajah pria berambut pirang itu dengan seksama dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika dia mengenali siapa pria tersebut.

"Kris…"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hi all! Nao balik lagi dengan sequel **Teruskanlah**. Bagi yg minta sequel, ini udah ada yak.

Sequel ini akan berchaptered dan sedikit lebih panjang dari dugaan Nao sebelumnya. Ceritanya agak sedikit Nao rombak karena inspirasinya juga berubah tiba-tiba pas Nao denger lagunya **Jhene Aiko** yang **The Worst**.

Nah, ini chappy awal. Semoga amazing readers suka dan jika reviewnya at least ± 30 up, Nao akan lanjutkan. Tapi kalau ga nyampe, mungkin akan jadi konsumsi pribadi Nao (Nao tetap selesaikan, hanya mungkin ga di post dalam waktu dekat).

Gomenasai untuk typos dan kegajean FF ini. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak my gorgeous amazing readers…

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae and Krisho **_:D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Worst 2 – Sequel Teruskanlah**

**Pairing/Charas : Krisho, a bit Wonkyu, Sehun, Tao, and later many more**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Jhene Aiko and her label company**

**Inspired : The Worst by Jhene Aiko**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, OOC, OC, AU, Angst, Romance**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Oh… Kalau begitu ayo manis, kita makan disana. Hwangsoo-ah. Maaf cucuku jadi merepotkanmu." Ajak tuan Kim sambil mengucapkan maaf kepada kepala sekolah dasar itu yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya. Kepala Sekolah Kang Hwangsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mempersilahkan mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangannya karena masalah mereka sudah selesai._

"_Tapi tuan Kim…" Suho yang masih tidak enak karena akan merepotkan atasannya tersebut mencoba menolak tawaran tuan Kim sekali lagi. Hanya saja tatapan yang sedikit mengintimidasi dari tuan Kim, membuat Suho terdiam kikuk._

"_Tak ada penolakan Suho-ssi. Kita makan malam bersama." Tegas tuan Kim sekali lagi dan kali ini, Suho tak mampu menolaknya. Wanita cantik berkulit putih nan mulus itu pun akhirnya mengangguk._

_Tuan kim tersenyum senang lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Sehun. Tak lupa dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Tao lalu mengajak bocah kecil pemalu itu._

"_Ayo nak. Kau juga ikut. Restoran Cina itu milik appamu bukan?! Sekalian haraboji mengantarmu pulang. Tampaknya appamu tidak bisa datang." Ucap tuan Kim. Tao terlihat sungkan namun anggukan pasti dari Sehun membuat Tao yakin lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menerima uluran tangan tuan Kim. Kini tangan tuan Kim menggandeng tangan Sehun dan Tao sementara Suho mengikuti dari belakang._

"_Maaf saya terlambat. Pekerjaan saya baru seles…" suara berat yang sedikit terengah-engah karena kemungkinan dia berlari ke kantor kepala sekolah tersebut, menyebabkan tiga orang dewasa dan dua orang bocah menoleh ke arahnya._

_Suho menatap wajah pria berambut pirang itu dengan seksama dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika dia mengenali siapa pria tersebut._

"_Kris…"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Kris…" lirihnya memanggil satu nama yang tidak pernah ingin dia ucapkan dari bibirnya lagi. Nama yang telah membuatnya berjuang seorang diri membesarkan Sehun. Nama yang telah membuatnya menyusahkan kakak dan kakak iparnya selama ini. Nama yang telah begitu dalam menyakitinya.

Sementara pria yang ternyata adalah Kris, mantan kekasih Suho, terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti Suho. Namun berbeda dengan Suho yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kris lagi, Kris justru sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Suho setelah sekian lama dia gagal mencari keberadaan Suho.

"Suho." Panggilnya pelan namun dapat terdengar dari nada suaranya bahwa Kris begitu bahagia bertemu dengan Suho lagi. Keduanya saling menatap sampai,

"Baba!" pekik Tao yang menghambur ke arah Kris dan memeluk kaki jenjang pria tampan itu.

"Baba?" ucap Suho dan Sehun bersamaan. Sehun bingung dengan sebutan baba yang berarti ayah dalam bahasa cina sedangkan Suho yang berasumsi sendiri dan tahu arti kata baba, menganggap Kris sudah menikah dan memiliki Tao. Hati Suho bertambah sakit karena semua dugaannya menjadi kenyataan bahwa Kris mampu melanjutkan hidupnya dengan mudah.

"Ya, Sehunnie. Ini baba-nya Tao. Um, maksudnya appa Tao." Suara malu-malu Tao menyadarkan Suho dari lamunannya. Dia kembali menatap Kris setelah mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh. Kenalkan baba-nya Tao-ah. Namaku Choi Sehun. Panggil saja dengan Sehunnie." Sapa Sehun sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Kris.

Kris memandang Sehun dengan seksama. Dia memperhatikan gadis kecil itu yang menurutnya merupakan perpaduan antara dirinya dan juga Suho. Kris membelalakan matanya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

_Jangan-jangan gadis kecil ini…_

"Sehun. Kita pulang." Ucapan tegas Suho membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"Umma, bukankah kita akan makan malam bersama dengan harab…"

"Kita pulang Choi Sehun." Tegas Suho sekali lagi dengan penekanan kepada nama Sehun. Sehun terkejut dengan suara Suho yang dingin ketika memanggil namanya. Sehun tahu jika Suho sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya maka Suho sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

Sambil menahan airmatanya karena merasa takut dengan Suho, Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan tuan Kim lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Suho. Suho sendiri sebenarnya langsung menyesal berbicara sedingin itu kepada Sehun. Ibu muda itu tahu pasti sekarang Sehun ingin menangis karena takut kepadanya.

Maka dari itu, Suho menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sehun lalu membawa tubuh Sehun dalam dekapannya dan langsung dibalas dengan pelukan erat Sehun di leher Suho. Suho menggendong Sehun, mengecup pelipis gadis kecilnya itu seakan mengatakan kata maaf karena kata-katanya, kemudian membungkuk kepada tuan Kim dan kepala sekolah Kang. Suho hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata berpamitan dan kata maaf karena keputusan mendadaknya itu.

Tuan Kim pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan tidak mencoba menghalangi kepergian Suho. Kakek tua itu mengerti bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Suho sedemikan cepatnya berubah pikiran. Dan tuan Kim sedikitnya bisa menebak karena apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa.

"Tampaknya rencana kita makan di restoran baba-mu harus di tunda dulu ya Tao-ah." Ucap tuan Kim dengan lembut dan hati-hati kepada Tao yang terlihat murung sejak Suho dengan paksa membawa Sehun pergi.

Tao sendiri tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meremas celana panjang Kris. Jelas sekali bocah kecil itu begitu sedih karena Sehun tidak jadi makan malam di restoran ayahnya. Namun Tao lebih sedih dan takut dengan sikap Suho. Tao mengira Suho tidak menyukai dirinya dan ayahnya meski dia tak paham mengapa Suho sampai tidak suka kepada mereka berdua karena yang Tao tahu, Suho baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan Kris hari ini.

"Anda appa-nya Tao?" tanya tuan Kim kepada Kris setelah dia tahu bahwa sekarang percuma membuat Tao merasa lebih baik.

Kris yang sejak tadi hanya melamun dan juga ikut murung dengan sikap penolakan dari Suho, tersentak dengan pertanyaan tuan Kim. Pria keturunan Cina itu akhirnya sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Kris pun tersenyum kikuk kepada tuan Kim sebelum membungkuk hormat.

"Nama saya Kris Wu. Saya baba, ah… Saya appa dari Tao."

"Saya Kim Hyunjin. Saya kakek Kim Jongin atau Kai. Maafkan cucu saya yang sudah membuat Tao-ah susah." Balas tuan Kim dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah tidak Kim Hyunjin-ssi. Namanya juga anak-anak, pasti hanya terlalu aktif. Lagipula Tao memang butuh sesekali diganggu anak lain agar dia lebih berani." Ujar Kris sembari mengacak rambut putra pemalunya itu dengan sayang. Tuan Kim dapat melihat betapa sayangnya Kris kepada Tao secara tulus sehingga pria tua itu menganggap Kris pria yang baik. Lalu kenapa Suho bersikap antipasti terhadap pria tampan di hadapannya ini?

"Ahahaha… Anda bisa saja. Mungkin begitu, tapi untuk amannya saya akan pastikan Kai tidak akan mengganggu Tao lagi. Justru saya akan membuat anak itu berteman dengan Tao." Sahut tuan Kim akhirnya. Dia menepuk bahu Kris dan membuat Kris merasa nyaman dengan pria berwibawa tersebut. Kria akhirnya bisa tersenyum lepas meski hatinya masih sedih jika mengingat sikap Suho yang menghindarinya tadi.

"Terima kasih Kim Hyunjin-ssi." Ucap Kris sebelum dia mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menggendong bocah itu.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Tao-ah, nanti kita rencanakan ulang makan bersama Sehunnie ya. Tunggu sampai umma Suho tidak keluar tanduknya." Canda tuan Kim sambil mengacak rambut Tao yang sudah menyerukan kepalanya dia leher Kris. Bocah itu tidak menyahut dan tetap berada pada posisinya sekarang. Tampaknya Tao benar-benar sedih dan sekarang merajuk kepada sang appa karena tidak jadi pergi makan malam dengan Sehun.

"Ahaha… Tampaknya Tao masih kecewa karena rencana makan malam kami batal. Ya sudahlah. Nanti masih ada kesempatan. Saya permisi Kris-ssi. Hwangsoo-ah, aku pulang dulu." Pamit tuan Kim kepada Kris dan kepala sekolah Kang. Pria tua itu baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu keluar tetapi suara Kris yang memanggilnya, menahan langkahnya.

"Kim Hyunjin-ssi!"

"Ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu Kris-ssi?"

"Erm… Begini… Itu…"

"Ya?"

"Ap… Apa anda mengenal Suho?" tanya Kris. Tuan Kim tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu. Dia salah satu stafku. Kenapa anda bertanya? Anda mengenal Suho?" tanya tuan Kim balik.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Anda tahu dimana Suho tinggal? Ah! Paling tidak nomor ponselnya. Kumohon Hyunjin-ssi, aku perlu bertemu lagi dengannya." Pinta Kris dengan sangat. Kris ingin segera mungkin menemui Suho lagi dan meminta maaf kepada wanita yang begitu dia cintai itu. Tuan Kim masih tersenyum walau dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas dia ragu untuk memberitahu Kris mengenai tempat tinggal atau pun nomor ponsel Suho.

"Tapi dari gelagatnya tadi, sepertinya Suho tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku mohon Hyunjin-ssi. Aku mohon…" pinta Kris sekali lagi, tidak mau menyerah seperti dulu. Kris tidak mau kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya dia abaikan begitu saja. Kris sudah pernah kehilangan Suho sekali, dia tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Walau Suho pasti akan sangat marah kepadaku, tapi aku rasa apapun masalah kalian berdua, kalian harus segera menyelesaikannya." Ujar tuan Kim akhirnya mengalah dengan keinginan Kris. Pria tua itu lalu memberikan alamat dan nomor ponsel Suho kepada Kris yang diterima dengan ucapan terima kasih dan bungkukan hormat dari Kris.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Choi – Kris P.O.V**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Setelah mendapat alamat tempat tinggal Suho, aku bergegas menititipkan Tao kepada tetanggaku agar bisa menjaganya sampai aku pulang. Mungkin aku seperti tidak bertanggung jawab kepada putraku sendiri, namun aku harus memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku perbuat dulu kepada Suho, sendiri.

Tao. Zitao-ku. Putra yang sangat aku sayangi.

Sejak kepergian Suho, aku hancur. Benar-benar hancur. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar karena kosentrasi selalu buyar memikirkan Suho dan bayi kami, aku sendiri tak bisa menjaga diriku sehingga aku pernah sakit keras dan harus di rawat cukup lama. Alhasil, semua yang aku miliki hilang tak berbekas. Pekerjaan, apartemen, mobil, tabunganku, semua habis untuk biaya rumah sakit.

Aku bahkan hampir di pulangkan dari rumah sakit jika bukan karena mereka yang telah berbaik hati menolongku. Kim Minseok dan istrinya, Kim Luhan. Pasangan beda negara itu membantu berdiri di dua kakiku sekali lagi. Mereka memberikan aku pekerjaan meski aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mulai dari menjadi pelayan restoran sampai akhirnya Minseok hyung menempatkan aku sebagai koki.

Keduanya mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku. Keduanya juga benar-benar menaungiku dan menganggap aku keluarga mereka. Kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai Tao-ah menganggap aku seperti ayah keduanya. Dia bahkan memanggiku Kris baba dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku merasa seperti anakku sendiri yang memanggilku begitu. Aku yakin jika anakku seumuran dengan Tao-ah.

Ah, aku lupa memberitahu. Tao-ah bukanlah anak kandungku. Tao-ah adalah anak dari Minseok hyung dan Luhan noona.

Lalu mengapa Tao-ah bisa bersama denganku dan bukan dengan kedua orang tuanya? Itu karena Minseok hyung dan Luhan noona tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang ketika akan kembali dari Cina. Saat itu seharusnya aku dan Tao-ah pun ikut serta dengan mereka karena mereka akan menjenguk ibunda Luhan noona yang sedang sakit. Namun karena Tao-ah sedang demam, akhirnya Tao-ah dan aku tetap tinggal di Korea.

Sepeninggalan Minseok hyung dan Luhan noona, aku mengambil keputusan untuk merawat Tao-ah. Aku belajar banyak dari Minseok hyung dan Luhan noona. Aku berhutang budi kepada mereka berdua. Dan karena merekalah aku bisa bangkit dan memperbaiki diriku sendiri. Jadi merawat Tao-ah adalah caraku membalas budi kepada mereka sekaligus aku pun sangat menyayangi Tao-ah seperti anak kandungku sendiri.

Nenek Tao, ibunda Luhan, pun tidak keberatan ketika aku mengutarakan niatku mengasuh Tao-ah karena pada dasarnya dia pun tidak sanggup mengurus Tao-ah disaat dirinya sedang sakit. Sedangkan keluarga Minseok hyung sama sekali tidak ada yang datang menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang datang dan mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah keluarga dari Tao.

Ternyata benar ucapan Minseok hyung ketika dia bilang keluarganya akan acuh tak acuh kepadanya karena Minseok hyung tidak mengindahkan keputusan keluarga berar mereka untuk menikahi gadis lain yang mereka anggap sederajat dengan Minseok hyung. Keluarganya lebih memilih mengusir Minseok hyung ketika dia memilih Luhan noona sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Niatku pun berjalan dengan mulus ketika pengacara keluarga Minseok hyung tiba-tiba datang setelah aku menyelesaikan seluruh prosesi pemakaman Minseok hyung dan Luhan noona. Pengacara itu memberikan surat kuasa bagiku untuk merawat Tao-ah dengan syarat anak itu tidak akan menuntut apapun dari keluarga Kim ketika dia besar nanti.

Cih. Dasar orang-orang tak punya hati. Tanpa mereka bilang pun, aku tidak akan membiarkan Tao-ah mengenal mereka. Biar bagi Tao-ah, dia hanya memiliki keluarga di Cina. Biar bagi Tao-ah hanya aku baba-nya. Tao-ah hanya butuh aku. Kasih sayangku cukup untuknya.

Maka dari itu, aku pun segera mengurus semua keperluan dan dokumen agar Tao-ah resmi menjadi anakku. Aku pun langsung mengambil alih bisnis restoran milik Minseok hyung dan mengelolanya sampai Tao-ah besar dan mampu meneruskan usaha ayahnya ini.

Aku menunggu beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Tao-ah menyandang margaku. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku memiliki seseorang yang berada disisiku. Seseorang yang membutuhkanku, Seseorang yang tulus menyayangiku.

Jujur, setelah Suho pergi dari hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa dicintai. Kasih sayang dari Minseok hyung dan Luhan noona tentu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah diberikan oleh Suho, meski aku tetap berterima kasih untuk mereka berdua. Namun sejak adanya Tao-ah dalam kehidupanku, lubang besar yang ditinggalkan oleh Suho sebagian besar tertutup. Lubang itu tidak akan sepenuhnya tertutup karena hanya kehadiran Suho dan anak kami yang mampu melakukannya.

Aku mulai menata hidupku kembali menjadi lebih baik sejak itu. Aku harus melakukannya demi Tao-ah dan agar kelak saat aku bertemu lagi dengan Suho, maka aku bisa dengan percaya diri meminta maaf kepadanya, memohon jika perlu dan jika aku beruntung, meminta Suho kembali kepadaku. Aku berharap di sudut hati Suho, dia masih mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya. Aku berharap kami bisa membina keluarga kami dan jika kali ini aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankannya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum memusatkan semua keberanianku di ujung jari telunjukku. Jariku gemetar namun aku tak mau mundur. Aku harus bertemu dengan Suho.

Ting-tong! Ting-tong!

Pip!

"Kediaman Keluarga Choi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara intercom itu mengagetkanku. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menekan tombol merah untuk menjawab suara itu.

"Permisi. Nama saya Kris Wu, bisa saya bertemu dengan Suho?" tanyaku langsung ke inti.

Suara itu tak terdengar lagi beberapa saat, membuatku menjadi bingung dan cemas dengan kemungkinan terburuk yaitu suara itu memberitahu namanya kepada Suho sehingga Suho tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kris! Dasar kau bodoh! Kenapa kau langsung menyebutkan namamu?!

"Anda Kris Wu?" kali ini bukan suara seorang wanita yang menyapa telingaku melainkan suara berat seorang pria.

Siapa dia? Kekasih Suhokah? Pikirku dalam hati. Membayangkan Suho dengan lelaki lain langsung membuat lututku lemas. Tidak. Tidak.

"Benar. Saya Kris Wu." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi karena aku masih memikirkan Suho yang tinggal dengan lelaki lain.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap lelaki itu. Aku sedikit terperanjat dengan ucapannya tadi. Mengapa dia begitu mudah membiarkan aku masuk sesaat setelah aku memberitahukan namaku.

Ah, biarkan saja. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan Suho. Aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya atas semua kesalahanku di masa lalu.

**End Kris P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Hi all! Nao balik lagi dengan update The Worst sequel dari Teruskanlah.

Untuk selanjutnya semoga reviewnya lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Nao memang ga maksa untuk komen, tapi jika ada jejak2 yang ditinggalkan oleh amazing readers, Nao amatlah senang. Jadi penambah semangat untuk terus nulis dan update (^0^)9

As usual, gomen untuk typos dan kegajean FF ini. Sekali lagi, angan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak my gorgeous amazing readers…

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu**__**, **__**Yunjae and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Worst 3 – Sequel Teruskanlah**

**Pairing/Charas : Krisho, a bit Wonkyu, Sehun, Tao, and later many more**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Jhene Aiko and her label company**

**Inspired : The Worst by Jhene Aiko**

**Warning : Un-betaed, GS, OOC, OC, AU, Angst, Romance**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum memusatkan semua keberanianku di ujung jari telunjukku. Jariku gemetar namun aku tak mau mundur. Aku harus bertemu dengan Suho._

_Ting-tong! Ting-tong!_

_Pip!_

"_Kediaman Keluarga Choi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara intercom itu mengagetkanku. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menekan tombol merah untuk menjawab suara itu._

"_Permisi. Nama saya Kris Wu, bisa saya bertemu dengan Suho?" tanyaku langsung ke inti._

_Suara itu tak terdengar lagi beberapa saat, membuatku menjadi bingung dan cemas dengan kemungkinan terburuk yaitu suara itu memberitahu namanya kepada Suho sehingga Suho tak ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Kris! Dasar kau bodoh! Kenapa kau langsung menyebutkan namamu?!_

"_Anda Kris Wu?" kali ini bukan suara seorang wanita yang menyapa telingaku melainkan suara berat seorang pria._

_Siapa dia? Kekasih Suhokah? Pikirku dalam hati. Membayangkan Suho dengan lelaki lain langsung membuat lututku lemas. Tidak. Tidak._

"_Benar. Saya Kris Wu." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi karena aku masih memikirkan Suho yang tinggal dengan lelaki lain._

"_Silahkan masuk." Ucap lelaki itu. Aku sedikit terperanjat dengan ucapannya tadi. Mengapa dia begitu mudah membiarkan aku masuk sesaat setelah aku memberitahukan namaku. _

_Ah, biarkan saja. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan Suho. Aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya atas semua kesalahanku di masa lalu._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Permisi tuan. Ada seseorang bernama Kris Wu ingin bertemu dengan nona Suho." Siwon menyingkirkan buku yang sedang dia baca ke sampingnya. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya menyatu begitu dia mendengar Kris bertandang ke kediamannya sore ini. Dalam benaknya dia tidak menyangka Kris akan berani datang untuk menemui Suho. Siwon berpikir bahwa Kris sudah melupakan Suho dan menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Namun semu dugaan itu terbantahkan dengan kehadirannya sekarang.

Siwon menghela nafas sebelum meminta asisten rumah tangganya untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun dan Suho sedangkan dia sendiri yang akan menemui Kris terlebih dahulu. Asisten rumah tangga itu menunduk dan membungkuk kemudian melaksanakan perintah Siwon. Sementara Siwon berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Sesampainya Siwon di pintu depan, dia melihat melalui layar intercom untuk melihat apakah benar yang datang adalah Kris. Kamera dari pintu gerbang menangkap sosok pria tampan yang tinggi dan berambut pirang. Siwon mengamati dengan seksama sosok Kris sambil berusaha mengingat wajah Kris. Dulu Siwon memang pernah sekali tidak sengaja melihat Kris saat pria itu sedang kencan bersama dengan Suho. Keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Siwon sehingga tidak menyapanya. Akan tetapi kejadian itu sudah lama sekali dan sekarang Siwon sendiri tidak begitu ingat seperti apa tampang Kris. Meski Suho dulu selalu bercerita tentang Kris kepadanya dan Kyuhyun, tetap saja Siwon tidak mengenal dekat pria mantan kekasih adiknya tersebut.

Karena itu, Siwon harus memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar Kris dengan pertanyaan sederhana.

"Anda Kris Wu?" tanya Siwon melalui intercom tersebut. Siwon menunggu reaksi Kris setelah dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Siwon dapat melihat ada keterkejutan dan kegundahan dari Kris kala Siwon bertanya hal demikian. Sepertinya Kris kaget karena kali ini yang menjawabnya melalui intercom adalah laki-laki. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Dia bisa menduga Kris merasa takut jika dirinya adalah kekasih Suho. Tampaknya Kris lupa bahwa Suho memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Benar. Saya Kris Wu." Jawabnya singkat meski Siwon bisa menangkap kegundahan hati Kris dari nada suaranya.

"Silahkan masuk." Sahut Siwon mempersilahkan Kris masuk setelah membuka pintu gerbang otomatis kediamannya tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Siwon bisa melihat keterkejutan dan kebingungan dari Kris ketika dengan mudahnya dia mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk meski dia sudah mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Mungkin Kris menduga dia akan diusir setelah dia mengungkap identitasnya.

Pikiran itu salah karena Siwon memiliki maksud tersendiri membiarkan Kris masuk. Dia ingin mendengar alasan apa yang akan Kris kemukakan nanti setelah bertemu dengan Suho. Siwon ingin apapun permasalahan yang terjadi antara adiknya dan Kris bisa cepat selesai dan mereka berdua bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Hanya saja pemikiran itu tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran Suho ketika dia mendengar Siwon mengijinkan Kris untuk masuk karena beberapa saat setelah Siwon membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, Suho muncul dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Oppa! Aku dengar Kris datang menemuiku."

"Benar."

"Lalu?! Oppa tidak mengijinkan dia masuk bukan?!" desak Suho menginginkan agar Siwon berkata ya. Namun helaan nafas dan gelengan kepala membuat mata Suho membulat tak percaya dengan sikap Siwon.

"Kenapa oppa membiarkan dia masuk?! Aku tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya!" pekik Suho kesal karena keputusan Siwon yang mempersilahkan Kris masuk ke rumah mereka. Suho tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Dia ingin melupakan bahwa dia pernah mengenal pria dengan nama Kris.

Kris adalah masa lalunya dan dia ingin tetap seperti itu.

Sementara Siwon, dia merasa Suho harus menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi permasalahan mereka berdua. Sudah cukup Suho melarikan diri dari Kris, dari kenyataan bahwa adiknya tersebut masih sangat mencintai Kris meski dia menyangkalnya, kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah ayah kandung dari Sehun dan sudah seharusnya bocah manis itu mengetahuinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri Suho-ah? Dia sudah datang dan aku pikir kalian harus menyelesaikan semua permasalahan kalian." Jawab Siwon berusaha memberi pengertian kepada adiknya tersebut.

"Memang siapa yang melarikan diri dari siapa oppa?! Aku?! Justru dia yang membuat aku harus meninggalkannya. Aku pergi karena memang itu kemauannya! Bukan karena aku mau! Bukan aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami!" pekik Suho bertambah keras. Pekikannya itu dan kekeras kepalaan Suho membuat Siwon menjadi kesal dan tanpa sadar membentak adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Choi Suho!" bentakan Siwon membuat Suho terdiam meski raut wajahnya masih mengeras karena dia juga marah dengan sang kakak yang seperti tidak mengerti penderitaannya selama ini karena Kris.

"Siwonnie…" sahut Kyuhyun yang tanpa disadari Siwon sudah berada di sampinynya. Istri cantiknya itu menggenggam tangan Siwon sambil mengusap lengan suaminya, mencoba meredakan amarahnya agar tidak memaksa kehendaknya kepada Suho. Namun kali ini sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun tak berpengaruh karena Siwon benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya. Dia ingin Suho tidak lagi harus menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Walau dirinya dan Kyuhyun akan selalu mendampingi Suho, namun suatu saat Suho tetap harus memiliki seseorang yang sanggup bersamanya sampai akhir. Dan jika mantan kekasih Suho serta ayah kandung Sehun berani untuk bertanggung jawab, maka Siwon menginginkan agar Suho untuk mendengarkan Kris.

Dan ketika hasilnya tidak berakhir dengan baik, paling tidak diantara Kris dan Suho tidak memiliki masalah yang menganjal. Paling tidak, Sehun mengenal siapa ayahnya.

"Suho! Kau…" Siwon baru akan kembali mengatakan secara keras apa yang ada dibenaknya ketika seruan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Siwonnie!" Mendengar seruan itu, Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan matanya menemukan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang cemas serta gelengan yang terarah kepadanya.

Siwon menatap mata kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun sesaat. Melalui pandangan itu, Siwon akhirnya mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Istrinya tersebut mengingatkan agar Siwon tidak gegabah dalam masalah ini. Perasaan Suho dan terlebih penting lagi perasaan Sehun yang menjadi taruhannya jika Siwon salah mengambil langkah. Kyuhyun mengingatkan agar Siwon bisa berhati-hati dalam memberi pengertian kepada Suho.

Siwon pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengusap lengan Siwon lalu merangkul lengan itu serta meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dengan tingkah istrinya yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Siwon mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sebelum kembali memperhatikan Suho.

"Suho-ah, Apa kau dengar apa yang telah kau katakan tadi? Kau menyalahkan Kris? Bukankah saat itu kaulah yang memutuskan untuk pergi dengan membawa Sehun yang masih ada dalam kandunganmu? Saat itu bukankah kau yang memutuskan bahwa Kris bukan lagi Kris yang kau kenal, dia bukan Kris yang dulu pernah membuatmu jatuh cinta? Kau yang memutuskan itu sayang, bukan orang lain, bukan Kris." Ucap Siwon lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Suho sendiri tidak merespon ucapan sang kakak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _intercom_ dan matanya melihat sosok Kris menunggu di depan pintu rumah mereka saat ini.

Suho memang terdiam, namun Siwon bisa melihat bahu adiknya yang bergetar dan pipinya yang basah. Hati Siwon sakit menyaksikan Suho kembali menangis karena orang yang sama. Akan tetapi, lebih baik Suho sakit sekarang dan menyelesaikan semuanya, daripada dia terus menanggung rasa itu seumur hidupnya.

"Semua yang kau lakukan adalah keputusanmu sendiri sayang. Kris mungkin saja memiliki andil cukup besar sampai mendorongmu untuk mengambil keputusan itu, namun tetap pada akhirnya kau yang memilih Suho." Lanjut Siwon lagi. Kali ini, Siwon menunggu sampai Suho mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, Suho tetap diam sampai akhirnya Siwon harus memanggil namanya agar Suho bereaksi.

"Suho-ah…"

"Apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang oppa?" tanya Suho sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Sekarang lebih baik sayang." Jawab Siwon dan ditimpali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eonnie juga setuju dengan oppamu. Bukan karena dia suami eonnie, melainkan sudah saatnya kau mengangkat kepalamu dan menghadapi ini. Temuilah Kris. Selesaikan masalah kalian."

"Tapi eonnie…" Suho berusaha mengelak namun senyum manis Kyuhyun membuatnya mematung dan tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Terlebih lagi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan,

"Lakukan untuk Sehun, Suho-ah. Lakukan untuk putrimu."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Wkwkwk… Pendek yak… Yah pendek karena reviewnya juga sedikit sih #plak

Anyway, I'm writing many ff's right now. Moga2 dalam waktu dekat ada yg bisa di update / upcoming ff lagi. Makanya, review dunk amazing readers… Booster mood loh review itu ^^v

Seperti biasa, gomenasai untuk typos dan kegajean FF ini. Harap maklum aja XD

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu**__**, **__**Yunjae and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
